


Dumbledore, remembered

by willemien



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willemien/pseuds/willemien
Summary: I shouldn’t be the one to tell this story. I am far too old. English is my second language. I am not a gifted storyteller. More importantly, I am a terrorist, a murderer, one of the most dangerous dark wizards of all time. I shouldn't be telling this story - but I need it to be remembered. And I am the only one left who can tell it now...A comic about the summer where Grindelwald and Dumbledore became friends, as told from Grindelwald's perspective. Very loosely based on Aberforth's account from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.





	1. page 1

[](http://s269.photobucket.com/user/joshemite_valley/media/page1.jpg.html)


	2. page 2

[](http://s269.photobucket.com/user/joshemite_valley/media/page2_1.jpg.html)


	3. page 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo i'll try to get some more pages done before fantastic beasts is released :). I can't wait to see the magical creatures in this one, and i hope the niffler makes a comeback


	4. page 4

[](https://imgur.com/HH97ptD)


	5. Chapter 5

[](https://imgur.com/AJ1yDeH)


	6. page 6

[](https://imgur.com/Mocl9Hg)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so i know this is very... niche? And i don't expect that many reads, but i am planning on updating regularly :). Also, my english isn't that great so if you spot an error please tell me.


End file.
